Yoshiko Miwa
Info Yoshiko Miwa is a cold, distant girl focused more on her studies than anything else. Appearance Yoshiko is a rather short girl, standing at 5'2 and has a skinny, childish frame- her hair is shoulder length and a deep steel blue, tied into a half-up, half-down style using a decorative, red hair tie. Her bangs split either side down the middle and her hair seems to be kept rather neat overall. Yoshikos eyes are a deep, cherry red. She wears the default uniform consisting of a summer ''seifuku ''with navy-like colours (white, blue and red). Tied around her shoulders is a red ribbon that is typical of the uniform and she accessorises herself with grey stockings and dark grey shorts underneath her skirt. On her left wrist is a dark grey wrist brace. Personality Yoshiko is a loner, preferring to keep to herself and stay away from unneeded trouble. This trait is most likely fuelled by her parents telling her that her schoolwork is far more important than anything else and she would often be kept inside to do all of her work whilst her sister would go out to play, disobeying her parents. Due to her naturally cold mannerisms, she is often mistaken for someone who doesn't care a lot about others when the fact of the matter is that she simply does not know how to express her emotions; because of this, she simply hides those feelings and chooses simply not to react at all. Additionally, she is one to try and gather a lot of information on people in case the need to socialise arises- she can be seen people watching quite a lot and taking in the information, being able to retain it with ease and the same goes for her schoolwork; seemingly without trying, she achieves straight As and can easily answer a multitude of questions correctly, she simply decides not to put her hand up. Furthermore, because of her naturally capable abilities, she argues quite a lot with her sister. Yoshiko is favoured over Akiko and is surprisingly rather argumentative and outspoken when she has to argue with her; she can be seen being rude and often ignorant of her sisters existence whilst at school. In Game Routine * '''7:00-7:15 - '''Yoshiko walks onto the school grounds at 7:06AM, making her way to the locker room to change her outdoor shoes to her indoor shoes. At roughly 7:13AM, she makes her way to the library. * '''7:15-8:30 - '''Yoshiko will read in the library by herself, often indulging in an obscure book with strange titles. At 8:00AM, she makes her way to classroom 3-2 to sit at her desk towards the front-left corner of the class. * '''8:30-1:00 - '''Yoshiko will be in class, spending her study points equally. * '''1:00-1:30 - '''Yoshiko will go back to the library to eat, usually finishing her food relatively quickly so she can complete homework or continue reading her book. She wil make her way back to class at 1:25PM. * '''1:30-3:30 - '''Yoshiko will be in class, spending her study points equally. * '''3:30-4:45 - '''Yoshiko will be participating in cleaning the school, before making her way down to the locker room to change her indoor shoes to her outdoor shoes. * '''4:45-5:00 - '''Yoshiko walks home on her own. Witnessing Murder If Yoshiko witnesses a murder, she will be shocked for roughly 5 seconds before hastily running away- she is incapable of defending herself. Once she is out of school grounds, she will call the police; the next day, she will refuse to speak to the culprit and if they attempt to interact with her, they will threaten to tell everyone about what they did. Quotes Category:OCs Category:Carpetmoth's OCs Category:Females Category:Students Category:2nd Years Category:Loner Category:No Club